The present invention relates generally to printed material and more particularly to a printed booklet with detachable envelope.
A typical use for a booklet with detachable envelope is as a catalog with return mailer attached thereto. These catalogs are distributed to consumers by inserting them in magazines or other periodicals or by stuffing them in envelopes with other material mailed to consumers, and the like. The nature of the product requires that it be small, thin, compact and inexpensive to produce. The product should be attractive, invite the recipient to examine the printed contents thereof and facilitate utilization of the detachable envelope for return mailing purposes. All parts of the booklet should be easily accessible.